


Tiger

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant claims his right to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
>   **Original Author's Note:**
> 
> Previously Published in 'Star Two' to accompany a picture of a tiger by Leah Rosenthal
> 
> (You can sing this to the tune of: "Ye Jacobites by Name")

[ ](http://s77.photobucket.com/user/hermitlibraryarchivist/media/Tiger_zpsryewmlyv.jpg.html)

 

Do you think that you possess her?  
You are wrong  
You are wrong  
Do you think that you possess her?  
You are wrong  
I claim this ship by right,  
As her pilot in a fight.  
If you think that you will have her - you are wrong!

Do you think that I can't lead them?  
You are wrong  
You are wrong  
Do you think that I can't lead them?  
You are wrong  
I trained for space command,  
I can lead this motly band.  
If you think that you're their leader - you are wrong!

Do you think I'll bow before you?  
You are wrong  
You are wrong  
Do you think I'll bow before you?  
You are wrong  
I'm faster and I'm sharper  
And at life I'm truely smarter,  
If you think that _you're_ my better - you are wrong!

 


End file.
